Fresh Alliances
by diskordia
Summary: Who is this mystery figure arriving in Konoha? Why has hesheit come? What will happen? Let's see how far the rabbit hole goes...
1. Prologue

My first shot at a Naruto fanfic... Please leave reviews!

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, etc.

Some of my facts in this might not match up to actual Naruto history, but please don't be angry. Anger only leads to more anger. And plus, I'm trying to take some creative license xD.

_Thoughts._

_**Demons' thoughts.**_

_"Written word" _

"Normal Speech"

**Prologue**

A dark, hooded figure approached the gates. It was a beautiful Konoha morning. The ANBU guards stationed at the gate stood. They challenged the figure. It replied, quite simply, "I am a guest of the Hokage." The guards remained still. Their lack of movement spurred the figure into movement. It took a step forward. "Halt!" came echoing down from one of the towers. "Stay there until given further notice." The figure withdrew its foot and stood calmly.

Five minutes later, a call came down. "Enter the gates, and stay there. We will have an escort for you to take you to the Hokage."

The figure stepped calmly forward. It walked through the small opening. There were four additional ANBU guards. They walked with him down the main road in a square formation, keeping a sharp eye on their new guest. The figure's eyes roamed over the city.

_A lot like my old village…_

**_Hey, remember when you were young? And we…_**

_No. That's in the past now._

**_Party pooper._**

They continued forward, towards the largest building in town. They went slowly up the stairs, trailing a group of curious onlookers. At the door to the Hokage's office, two additional ANBU guards stood waiting. Another ninja, a jounin from the looks of it, stepped out from the side. The jounin waved off the four original guards.

"Wait here," said the ninja. "The Hokage will send for you when she has time."

The figure nodded briefly, and sat in a nearby chair.

"How long will this take? It is urgent that I speak with her immediately." It was the first time the figure had spoken. A deep baritone. Definitely a man.

"It'll take as long as it takes."

The figure settled in.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a crash at the door to the Hokage's office, interrupting a fiery argument between Naruto and Tsunade. Tsunade stood quickly, meeting the threat head-on. The figure stepped out of the cloud of dust, holding one of the ANBU guards by his face in one outstretched hand.

"I got tired of waiting," was his simple excuse. If it counts as an excuse.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto stood ready, his hands drifting upward in preparation for his famous kage bunshin technique.

The cloaked figure dropped the injured ANBU guard, who barely managed to stand. The figure left his hand outstretched, and a stream of blue-white chakra poured out of his sleeve, engulfing the ANBU guard. The chakra instantly healed all of his injuries, shaming even the best medical ninja of Konoha.

"Don't worry," the voice from the cloak said. "I come in peace. I just don't have patience."

Tsunade sat, and motioned Naruto to do the same on the couch at the side of the room. The figure remained standing.

"Now, then," said Tsunade, getting to business. "What would you need of Konoha?"

The figure shifted slightly in its cloak.

Naruto squinted at the blackness under the hood.

The figure's arm rose, and a wrapped hand pointed a finger at Naruto. "Him."


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1

Tsunade froze. _Akatsuki? Which one of their idiots would be bold enough to try something as stupid as this?_

"Before you say anything," the figure continued. "I would like to explain who I am."

Tsunade nodded. "Perhaps that would be in order."

"My name is Jin. I'm from a secret clan of shinobi. We hid ourselves to avoid distractions and search for peace. We moved to Korea long ago and adopted their ways and their names. "

Tsunade squinted her eyes.

Naruto was sitting still in shock. Another person after his Kyuubi? Impossible. How many people could possibly want to use his demon? Tsunade glanced at him, then suddenly remembered. _Another demon-carrier!_

"So," Tsunade continued. "You carry Kyuubi's cousin?"

Naruto shot a look at Tsunade in shock. Another demon? Like Kyuubi?

The figure shook its head slowly.

"No, not Kyuubi's cousin. Kyuubi's _brother_."

Tsunade's shock was immensely clear. _The dragon? The FIRST tail? What's going on?_

Before she could answer, the figure began removing its cloak. Its head stayed down, but removed the cloak quickly. It dropped the cloak on the floor, but upon contact, it disappeared. The exposed ninja in front of her lifted its head. He was a tall, young man, wearing a mask around the lower part of his face. A black band was covering his eyes. He had long, black, baggy slacks above simple black shoes. His shirt was black, and sleeveless. He had black bandages covering his forearms, all the way up to his elbows. He stretched his neck, and took off the black band.

His eyes were shocking. They were completely white. More white, even than those with byakugan. And the most surprising part: they _glowed_. They shone white light, and probed _everywhere at once_. But, they were pure. The eyes of the infamous Akatsuki shone with greed and lust, but these eyes had no want. The eyes shone of content and harmony.

He spoke. "I will stay outside the gates of the city for now. With the bad experiences of Kyuubi's retarded actions still fresh in the townsfolk's memories, it would probably be a bad idea for them to see me walking around." He turned towards Naruto. "If you choose to accept training from me and your demon's brother, meet me outside the gates tomorrow morning at ten o'clock in the morning. Do not bring anything other than the clothes on your back. No weapons."

At that, he brought his right hand up in a simple, two-fingered seal, and disappeared in a flurry of lightning.

**10:00 AM, Thursday Morning**

Naruto stepped out of the gates. He breathed in the fresh morning air, ready for training. He looked around, but didn't see his new sensei. _Another Kakashi? Always late?_ He stretched, and looked for a place to sit down, but a piece of paper caught his eye. It was folded into a simple envelope, and there was writing on the top.

"_Please do not touch this if you are not Uzumaki Naruto." _It said on the first line.

"_Naruto: Open this letter and follow the instructions very carefully."_

Naruto opened the letter carefully. Inside was a small paragraph:

"_Naruto: There are many things you must learn about the nature of the demon inside of you, as well as how to utilize it to its full potential. Although the seal exists in your abdomen, the demon's soul travels throughout your body. You must learn to synchronize yourself with Kyuubi if you are to become a great ninja. Because Kyuubi exists throughout your body, he can transfer knowledge directly into you, allowing you to master techniques at the first try. Unfortunately, Kyuubi must begin the transfer; you cannot force information from him. Thus, your first mission as my student is to communicate with Kyuubi. From him, obtain a tracking jutsu that tracks down other demons, then find me._"

Naruto licked his lips. This was most interesting. How was he supposed to convince Kyuubi to give him a jutsu? _Wait, there's more_.

"_P.S. Go anywhere you like to attempt this. It's usually easiest to do in a quiet setting with few distractions_."

Naruto thought about this, and walked into the forest. He kept walking until he was a comfortable distance from Konoha. He found a nook in a tree, and sat there. He leaned back, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a familiar area. It was the disgusting sewer that led to Kyuubi's cell. Naruto walked down the path until he reached the massive gates holding in the demon's immense power.

"Yo, KYUUBI!"

The sleeping demon woke.

"**What is it?**"

"I need something from you."

"**What, chakra again? You're not fighting anyone.**"

"No, I need an important technique from you."

Kyuubi frowned. _This is new_. "**Which technique is this?**"

"I need to track down your brother, the dragon. His container is my new sensei."

Kyuubi squinted his eyes. _His brother? Kanbikou?_ "**Why would I teach you anything?**"

Naruto sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Look. I just know in order for me to get stronger I need to find this guy, get some training, and kick some ass."

"**Not a very good reason for me to teach you anything, especially not that jutsu."**

Naruto thought about this interesting predicament. He now understood why he would have to ask Kyuubi for help. If the two could not agree, demon and boy, how could they ever merge to become one powerful entity? Very interesting…

"Ok, fine. If you don't want to help me, that's fine. Instead of you helping me, Akatsuki will come kidnap me, because I can't fight back, then they'll rip you out of me and abuse your power. I'll be dead so why the hell would I care what's happening to you?"

Naruto sat down and closed his eyes as if ready to return to his body.

"**Wait!"**

Naruto opened his eyes.

"Ready to give it up?"

Kyuubi sighed and closed his eyes.

"**Here it comes**."

A thin white line came streaking out of Kyuubi's forehead and connected with Naruto's forehead protector. Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock as the pure, uncontaminated knowledge poured into his brain. The white line thinned and died, having transferred all the relevant material. Kyuubi opened his eyes.

"**That good?**"

"Yep, that's awesome! Arigato!"

"**Yea, yea. I'm going back to sleep. Don't bother me."**

Naruto closed his eyes, and returned to his body. When he opened his eyes, he found himself to be exactly where he was before… but seven hours later. It was nearly dark. Naruto swore, cursing at the stubborn demon. Naruto reached into his memory and found the one he was looking for. He reviewed what Kyuubi had to do for it, and imitated. He put his two hands together in his standard chakra summoning stance, and focused all his chakra in his eyes. Then, he molded it so they looked exactly like Kyuubi's eyes. He released his hands, and opened his eyes. He had done it perfectly. He now had Kyuubi's eyes. He could see _everything_. The only way to describe it would be Mostly-Byakugan-with-a-dash-of-Sharingan-on-crack. He saw everything. It's not that he could focus on a distant mountain and see it perfectly. No, he was just _aware_ of everything exactly where it was. Even behind trees. Testing his vision, he could innately see, without trying, in a radius about five hundred yards around him. There was no blind spot either, not like Byakugan. He could barely see a huge mountain with his enhanced vision. He recognized the shape, telling him the mountain was three miles away. He focused, and saw the entire mountain almost perfectly. It seemed that was where his limit was. _Amazing_… What he couldn't see was that his eyes were glowing red. Glowing, like Jin's eyes did. Anyone seeing those eyes would have a heart-attack.

Naruto refocused on what he was supposed to do. He performed three quick hand-seals, activating the new jutsu. _Oni Tansaku no Jutsu_. Suddenly, within his field of enhanced vision, a white shining ball appeared. He looked closer and it was in the shape of a man, sitting. Naruto turned toward the shape and took off, chasing his new sensei.

**6:00 PM, Thursday Evening**

Jin sat in his temporary hotel room residence, reading a newspaper. He was enjoying the peace and quiet of this village. He didn't expect Naruto to find him until the next night, knowing what he did from Kanbikou. Kyuubi was a stubborn bastard, and would probably hold out for hours. Naruto didn't seem to have a very argumentative nature, so it would be hard for him to convince Kyuubi to hand over the technique.

Jin had been forced to walk around with his band over his eyes that day. There was no way to avoid trouble if he was seen with his glowing white eyes. He definitely didn't want any trouble with the Hyuuga clan and their infamous Byakugan. He finished up his meal and cleaned up. He stepped outside on the balcony for some fresh air when an orange blur caught his eye. He looked, and saw Naruto. He looked at Naruto in shock.

_How the hell did he manage to get Kyuubi to submit that fast?_

**_I'll say, that was damn fast. Kyuubi's getting soft, I guess. Either that, or he really likes the boy_**.

Jin waved and quickly flipped backwards as he saw Naruto moving in for the tackle. Naruto went flying onto the adjacent balcony and crashed into one of the fenceposts. He stood, with a huge bump on the top of his head. Jin cracked a smile and Naruto fumed.

"That was surprisingly fast, Naruto," Jin said.

"That Kyuubi's a pushover. All I had to do was threaten him."

"Threaten him?" Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, I told him that if he didn't help me I'd surrender myself to Akatsuki and let them rip him out of me."

Jin looked at him in total shock. This kid would even joke about that kind of stuff? What an insane little punk!

"Well, you passed that little mission. Congrats, kid."

Naruto cheered to himself and ran in circles. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Do you have any food?"

Jin smiled.

"Actually, I just ate the last of it, but on account of your amazing success, we'll go eat. And plus, I'm lazy and I don't feel like doing any more work today."

Naruto frowned.

"But you didn't do anything! It was all me!"

"How about you shut up and I treat you to ramen."

"YES!"

This was going to be a lot more fun that Jin originally thought.


End file.
